


There's More To It

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [33]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: hi! can i request an imagine with poe, where him and reader have a friends with benefits thing going on and one night reader comes over for sex but poe gets really upset bc he’s in love with reader and thinks they’re only in it for sex. smut or not is up to you! thank :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 8





	There's More To It

You rolled off of Poe trying to catch your breath. Poe flipped onto his side angling his arm up and resting his head against his hand. He watched your chest heaved, a thin coat of sweat shined on your body. His lips twitched upward as he spotted his love bites starting to bruise on your chest and neck. 

You sat up and hopped out of bed grabbing your discarded clothes on the ground. Poe frowned. Originally, Poe loved the arrangement you two had. Friends with benefits. You two were best friends and when stress needed to be released or either of you were sexually frustrated, you’d fuck each other. Poe knew he could never have you. Not romantically. So he took whatever he could get from you. But it was killing him inside. 

Poe sat up, the sheets falling from his chest and into his lap. He cleared his throat as you began to dress, “Can’t you just stay the night? Just once?”

You chuckled and shook your head, “We had an agreement, Poe. We fuck and then one of us leaves. No strings attached.”

“Well, we’re best friends. So technically strings are already attached.” Poe said with a smirk trying to hide his pain. Just once, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold you in his arms as you both slept together. 

“Can’t smart ass your way outta this, Fly Boy. It won’t work on me. You know that. Besides, I thought you were trying to get at Kallie.” Poe remembered telling you that lie. Only to cover up the fact that he’s only been interested in you. It was always you.

Poe sigh and ran a hand through his tousled curls, “Uh, she rejected me.”

You scoffed as you sat at the edge of the bed slipping on your socks and boots, “She’s an idiot. She doesn’t even know what’s she’s missing. A funny, smart, and attractive guy who’s _amazing_ in bed.” 

Poe softly smiled at you, “Yeah. I guess so.”

You crawled over to him and ruffled his hair, “Lighten up. You’ll get the girl in the end.” You kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door, “See ya in the morning!”

Poe waved you good-bye and when his doors hissed shut, he collapsed back on his bed. His hands covering his face, “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You’re an idiot, Poe! You should’ve told her!”

* * *

The next night, Poe received a message on his data pad from you:

_Be ready for me. I’ve had a long day. ;)_

Poe didn’t reply. He suddenly felt very angry and used. For months, it’s always been you that’s been coming to his place wanting sex. Poe never denied you because he wanted you too. But at the same time, it was hurting him. This was the final straw. You weren’t going to use him anymore and for the sake of his heart, he was going to break off this arrangement and your friendship.

Poe finished work early and he just sat on his bed waiting for you. His mind going over and over the things he wanted to say to you. His ears perked at the sound of the buttons on his lock pad. The doors slid open and you strolled in.

You were already unzipping your suit and walking over to Poe. You pushed you lips onto his and you felt his hand wrap around your wrists. You thought he was going to deepen the kiss, but he ended up pushing you away. You were taken back by the action.

“What’s wrong?”

“This needs to end.”

You tilted your head to the side in confusion, “What does?”

Poe gestured to him and you, “This. Us. The arrangement we have. Our friendship. I’m ending it.”

You were shocked and so confused, “But why? I thought what we had was going well.”

Poe shook his head and started pacing his room, “No. It hasn’t been going well. You’ve been using me for months and I hate it!”

You started to become defensive, “Hey, wait a second! It isn’t just me! You’ve been using me too!”

Poe groaned and gripped at his hair, “You don’t understand!”

“THEN EXPLAIN TO ME!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

Poe’s yelling startled you and you stepped back, “W-What?”

“I love you, Y/N. I’ve loved you for so long and I thought you knew that. And I thought you might’ve felt the same too. Then we came up with the arrangement and I was hoping it’d make my feelings for you known. But it didn’t. We just continued fucking and you continued leaving. I was always hoping you’d stay the night. Then I’d know my feelings are reciprocated. But God! I should’ve ended it sooner, but I couldn’t! Your presence. Your body…it’s like a drug and I’m addicted to it! You’ve made me addicted to you, Y/N, and I hate you for it!” Poe wiped away the tears that started to fall down his cheeks, “Sleeping with you and knowing I can’t have you is killing me inside, Y/N.”

You felt so guilty and shocked, “I-I’m sorry, Poe.” That’s all you could say. You zipped up your suit and rushed out of Poe’s room. 

Poe groaned in frustration as he toppled onto his bed, “You fucked up everything, Poe.”

* * *

Weeks went by and you avoided Poe like an illness. You felt so empty inside. You missed being with Poe 24/7. You missed his smile, his stupid jokes, his cheek kisses. You missed him so much and you felt guilty. You always had a feeling he had some romantic feelings towards you, but your own heart couldn’t take it if you were wrong. So you bottled those feelings up inside constantly making you stressed and frustrated. 

You hadn’t slept well since you last saw Poe. Your restless nights were filled with tossing and turning, crying, and heartbreak. 

You proposed the arrangement as a way for you to be with Poe. To be able to touch him and hold him in a way that you would never be able to. 

You were surprised when he agreed. Every night and quickie that you two spent together didn’t help your feelings for you fade. He always treated you with care. 

It was after you two fucked that Poe just up and left. Your heart broke a little that day when you realized that’s how things were going to go with you and Poe. That’s why you started to do the same.

* * *

It was late at night. Poe was restless. Poe begrudgingly climbed out of bed slipping on some pants, his boots, and his jacket over his undershirt. He walked out to the hangar thinking he could go for a night ride, but you were there. You were working on Snap’s engine. Poe’s heart clenched as he watched you screw in a bolt. He watched at you rested your head on the cold of the aircraft. 

You loudly growled as you threw your wrench into the tool box. You began to pace around. Poe wondered what was going through your mind. Then out of nowhere, you kicked your tool box making all of it’s contents spill out. You picked them up and started recklessly throwing them around.

Poe ran up to you from behind and wrapped his arms around you seizing your unexpected tantrum. You began to sob. Poe slowly loosened his embrace and you turned throwing your arms around him. 

“I’m so s-sorry!” You sobbed.

Poe wrapped his arms around you again, his hands rubbing circles on your back, “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

You cried into his shoulder, “It’s not! I hurt you! I hurt the only person I love and I fucked up everything!”

Poe’s heart was breaking seeing you so much in distress, “No. No. You didn’t do anything. This is all my fault.” He pulled back and held your face in his hands, “Look at me, Y/N.” You did so, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you from the beginning. I was selfish and I blamed you for getting myself hurt. I thought pushing you away would save me from more pain, but I’ve been so miserable without you.” He hugged you again and you nestled your face into his neck.

“I love you, Poe. I should’ve told you sooner.” You said in a soft voice. 

“I still love you, Y/N. I’ll always love you.”

You stepped back, Poe’s hands resting on your shoulders. You stared into each other’s eyes as you whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Poe nodded and leaned in. His lips touched yours. The kiss felt so different from the ones you’ve shared before. Those kisses were always filled with desperation and lust. This kiss? It was filled with love and care. You both knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
